


Behind the Lens

by cindyls1969



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Roderick has become Anthony Aceto and is working as a photographer. He's hired to do test shots of an aspiring porn star...who's entirely too tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Lens

He was adjusting the lights for the tenth time, laughing at himself because he knew he’d just have to do it all over once the model was there, when the knock came at his studio door. 

Studio was a word he used loosely. It was an old converted warehouse with exposed brick walls and open beam ceilings. It was old and a little drafty, but it was cheap. He lived in the back, having set up a living area that spanned the whole room and took advantage of the wall of windows at that end. It wasn’t perfect, but it was his. 

Crossing to the door, he slid it open revealing a young man he was instantly hoping was his model for the day. “Ryan?”

The kid nodded and bit his lip nervously before standing up straight and offering his hand. “Hi Mr. Roderick. It’s awesome to finally meet you.”

Anthony shook his hand and then stepped back to usher him into the room. “It’s Anthony now.” The kid was gorgeous with his dark hair and blue eyes. He was shorter than Anthony by about 5 inches and he couldn’t wait to see what kind of body Ryan had under his clothes. “So, you wanna be a porn star, huh?”

Ryan nodded and looked up at Anthony from under his lashes, looking shy and entirely too innocent to be anywhere near the porn industry. 

Until he smiled. 

That smile promised a whole lot of things that had Anthony’s cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. Now I need some shots to send to the studios and I hear you’re just the man I need.” Ryan turned and sauntered over to drop his bag on the leather couch that sat again the wall, before looking back over his shoulder. “Where do you want me?” 

Anthony chuckled. The kid thought he had shit all figured out. Not hardly…

He pointed to the screen he’d set up against the wall. “Let’s start there.” When Ryan started to take his shirt off, Anthony stopped him. “Leave the clothes for now. We’ll get to the naked part later.” 

Ryan looked at him, obviously surprised at being told to stop, but wandered over to stand in front of the screen. 

Anthony picked up one of the camera’s on the table that were ready to go. Moving in front of Ryan, he backed up a little and started taking a few pictures, trying to figure out how Ryan would best be displayed. “What makes you think you wanna do porn?”

Ryan shrugged. “I like sex, I like being naked in front of people and I like money.”

Anthony moved around, getting some different angles then stopped to adjust some of the lights. “You think it’s that easy, huh?” Once he was happy with the lighting, he looked up at Ryan. “Start taking your shirt off slowly.”

Ryan’s fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and Anthony could see them shaking a little. Good. The kid should be nervous. Grabbing his camera again, he started taking a few more shots. “You ever had sex on camera? Made a sex tape or something?”

The kid nodded. “Yeah, me and my boyfriend. It was a lot of fun. He didn’t like it as much as I did. Too worried about people finding it someday.”

Anthony moved closer and got down low, focusing on Ryan’s fingers as they undid the last couple of buttons. “Yeah, once it’s out there, there’s no putting it back in the box.”

Standing up, he moved back a little. “Lose the shirt.” 

Ryan slowly slipped the shirt down his arms, ducking his head and looking up at Anthony seductively. “I guess you’d know. You were one of my favorites.”

Anthony laughed and motioned for him to turn around. Ryan had a tattoo on the back of his shoulder of a Celtic Cross. It was beautiful and very tempting. “Watched a lot of my work, have you?” Moving to the side a little, he took a few more shots before walking over to the table to change cameras.

Ryan slid his hands into the back pocket of his jeans as he looked back at Anthony. “Yeah, all of it. Over and over again.”

Anthony looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like an addiction. Maybe you need to get some help for that?” Lifting his camera quickly, he caught the shocked look on Ryan’s face, laughing at the little pout that followed.

“You’re making fun of me.” He looked a little hurt and it was probably the first real emotion he’d shown since he walked in the door.

Anthony walked over and put his hand on Ryan’s neck, rubbing gently for a moment. “Nah, just teasing you a little. Just trying to get you to relax.” He slid his hand down Ryan’s back patted his ass before stepping back and lifting his camera again. “How about you grab your bag off the couch and put it on the floor. I wanna get some shots of you on it.” It was white leather and Ryan’s tanned skin and dark hair were gonna look gorgeous against it.

Ryan smiled and hurried over to do as Anthony asked. Anthony followed him with the camera the whole way, hoping he was catching the play of muscle under the smooth skin as Ryan moved. 

Once the bag was moved, Ryan sat down on the couch, feet flat on the floor and looking nervous all over again. 

Anthony fixed the lighting and looked around, spotting a paperback on a shelf near the couch. “Ryan, you read?” 

Ryan cocked his head to the side, looking at Anthony curiously. “Yeah, all the time, why?”

Anthony grabbed the book and tossed it to him. “It’s a rainy afternoon and you’re sitting at home all alone reading. Is that how you’d sit?”

Ryan looked down at the book, turning it over to read the cover and grinned. “Lord of the Rings? Awesome!” Sliding back on the couch, Ryan slung one leg over the back and reclined against side with one arm tucked behind his head and his other leg stretched out in front of him.

Moving to the far end of the couch, Anthony took a few pics of Ryan as he looked at Anthony over the top of his book and then reached out and took the book away. “Unbutton your jeans.”

Ryan slid the hand he’d been using to hold the book down his chest, stopping to rub his thumb over his nipple, before continuing down to the waistband of his jeans. He popped the button and looked at Anthony for permission before slowing pulling down the zipper. 

Anthony reached down and adjusted his dick to a more comfortable position. Ryan was fucking hot and even after all his experience Anthony wasn’t immune to a beautiful boy. “What gets you hot, Ryan? What do you think about that gets you hard every time?” He brought the camera back up, not wanting to miss the look on Ryan’s face.

Ryan rubbed his hand over the growing bulge of his cock and licked his lips. “You.” 

Anthony stopped and lowered the camera, looking at Ryan appraisingly, taking in the shocked look on his face. The kid had been begging for it since he walked in the door, but bold admission had obviously taken Ryan by surprise. Anthony grinned at him. “Thanks.” 

Walking around to the other end of the couch, he crouched down beside Ryan’s shoulder, wanting a few pictures from a different perspective. Once he was finished, he stood up, trailing his fingers over Ryan’s collar bone and down his chest, feeling Ryan shudder under his hand before stepping back once more. He had a job to finish before anything else could happen.

“Ever had sex with a stranger?” He probably shouldn’t be asking these questions but he was always curious as to why some people got into porn. For most of them, getting paid to have sex sounded like an easy way to make some quick cash, but a lot of them quit after a scene or two when the whole thing didn’t turn out to be as easy or as fun as they thought it would be.

“Yeah, a few times. Guys I picked up at a club…on the beach.” He shrugged. “It was hot.” He grinned slyly at Anthony. “Funny how the guys I pick up are usually tall, with dark hair and intense eyes.”

Anthony laughed. “You can lose the pants now.” He grabbed a few shots of Ryan lifting his hips to push his jeans off his ass before stopping to appreciate Ryan’s abs. He wasn’t really muscular, but he was toned, more of a runner’s physique than anything. 

“How about you touch yourself a little? Show me how you like it.” Anthony kept the camera up, needing the barrier it provided between him and Ryan. 

Ryan looked right at the camera as he used one hand to play with his nipples, pinching them until they were red and swollen, while the other hand stroked his cock through his underwear. He’d been biting his bottom lip and it looked like he’d been kissed hard. He was definitely an exhibitionist. 

“Fucking gorgeous Ryan. Bet you just wanna get totally naked huh?” He moved in a little closer, catching Ryan’s face when he licked his lips and nodded dreamily.

“God yeah.” Ryan rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, and the fabric was starting to get damp. His hips were making little thrusts against his hand.

“Just gotta wait a little longer, babe. I want you over on the bed now. Face down so I can see that beautiful ass.” He reached out and helped Ryan up off the couch, then stepped back out of the reach of temptation. 

Ryan hurried to the bed and crawled up onto it from the bottom, giving Anthony a perfect view of his ass. Ryan’s underwear left his ass exposed, and he knew how to put on a show. Looking back over his shoulder, he winked at Anthony. “Like the view?”

Anthony laughed and walked up beside the bed, smacking Ryan’s ass just hard enough to make him yelp. “Behave yourself. Gotta get these pics done if you ever want to be a porn star.”

Ryan grinned and lay down, spreading his legs. “Hmmm, you make it hard to concentrate.”

Anthony was a professional, but he was also only human. “You need something to keep you occupied?”

Ryan nodded and Anthony backed up to lean against the wall. “I changed my mind. Come here and get on your knees.”

It was almost funny how fast Ryan scrambled to do Anthony’s bidding. He was off the bed and kneeling in front of Anthony in a few moments, looking up at him with anticipation. “You gonna let me take pictures while you suck my dick?”

Ryan moaned and palmed his own cock. The tip was peeking out over the top of his briefs, looking slick and wet. “Please.”

Anthony pulled off his t-shirt and nodded. “Get my pants open, Ryan. And leave your dick alone. You’re gonna have to wait until I’m ready before you get to come.”

Ryan whimpered and quickly got Anthony’s jeans open and down around his thighs. He mouthed the length of Anthony’s cock through cotton of his underwear before carefully pulling the fabric down to join his jeans. Ryan smiled up at him before licking the head and then sliding his lips down, burying Anthony’s cock in his throat. 

Anthony groaned and lifted his camera, angling it carefully so that the tattoo on his leg wouldn’t give him away to the viewer. Looking at Ryan through its lens helped him keep control of himself and the view was gorgeous. Ryan bobbed his head, swallowing around Anthony’s dick before pulling back to lick at the slit. His eyes never left the camera as fed Anthony’s dick back into his mouth and slid a hand down to cup his balls.

Holding the camera with one hand, Anthony reached down and curled the other around the back of Ryan’s head, holding him there so he could fuck hard into his mouth. Ryan just sat still and took it all, his jaw relaxed and eyes watering from the moments of not being able to breathe. “Holy shit, Ryan. Your mouth is fucking amazing!” 

Ryan moaned around his dick, the vibrations sending shivers up Anthony’s spine and he knew that he had to slow things down or it would all be over too soon. He grabbed Ryan’s hair and used the grip to pull him off his dick and to his feet, kissing him hard and quick before pushing him back onto the bed. “Now, let’s get back to these pictures.” 

Anthony pulled up his underwear, but kicked off his jeans and Ryan scooted up the bed until he was propped up on Anthony’s pillows, one leg bend, foot flat on the bed, while the other leg fell to the side. He slid his hands down to his hips and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his briefs. “Can I take these off now?”

Anthony nodded and watched as Ryan pushed the briefs off and then dropped them on the floor. “Jerk yourself…but slowly.”

Ryan curled his hand around his own cock and started stroking. He moaned and whined as he fought back his orgasm while Anthony circled the bed, taking pictures. “You’re gonna fuck me? Please say you’re gonna fuck me.” 

Anthony loved it when they begged. “Yeah, gonna fuck you real soon, so you’d better not come.” 

Ryan stroked himself a couple more times before turning onto his hands and knees, dropping his shoulders to the bed. The kid knew what looked good—his smooth ass high in the air just asking to be fucked and Anthony decided he wasn’t waiting any longer. 

Setting the camera carefully on the table beside the bed, he reached into the drawer and pulled out lube and a condom, dropping them on the bed next to Ryan. 

Ryan grinned at him and Anthony figured it was time to wipe the smug look off the kid’s face. He crawled onto the bed behind Ryan and slapped his ass again, smiling when Ryan moaned and thrust his ass back for more. “You get yourself all ready for when you seduced me pretty boy?” He rubbed his finger over Ryan’s hole, making him squirm and nod frantically. “Good.”

Leaning down, Anthony spit on his fingers, rubbing Ryan’s rim before flicking his tongue over it. Ryan whined and tried to push back but Anthony gripped both hips tightly and held him still. “Gonna give you what you need, babe, but you have to remember who’s in charge.” 

Ryan groaned and let his body fall pliant under Anthony’s hands. He nipped the cheek of Ryan’s ass, smiling at the mark he left, knowing it would be there for a few days as a reminder and then went to work, licking and sucking Ryan’s hole, making him cry out in pleasure and frustration. He knew the roughness of the stubble on his face would be rubbing over the sensitive skin between Ryan’s ass checks, a sensual counterpoint to the smoothhotwet of his mouth. 

He opened him up carefully, first with his tongue and then with his fingers, one hand in the middle of Ryan’s back, pressing him down and holding him still as he fucked him with two fingers. 

“Please…fuck me.” Ryan’s voice was rough and broken and Anthony always loved it when they begged. 

Pulling his hand free, he quickly rolled on the condom and then flipped the cap on the bottle of lube, drizzling it over his fingers before easing them back inside Ryan’s ass. He whimpered in pleasure as Anthony slicked him up, making sure he was ready. 

When Anthony was satisfied, he lubed himself up and carefully replaced his fingers with his cock. He pushed in slowly, not stopping until he was balls deep in Ryan’s ass, and then he paused so the younger man could adjust. His eyes never left Ryan’s face. “Fuck you’re tight.”

Ryan shuddered. “Don’t usually bottom.” He pulled off Anthony’s dick a little and then pushed back hard. “But fuck I wanted this.” He looked back at Anthony. “Do it.”

Anthony grinned and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He grabbed Ryan by the hips, pulling him back to meet each stroke, starting slow before picking up the pace. 

“Holy fuck!” Ryan started babbling, keeping up a litany of “fuck me” and “harder” until Anthony held him down with one hand in the middle of his back and pounded into him. 

Ryan had a hold of the headboard with both hands. Curling over his back, Anthony gently pulled one free and shoved it under his hips. He kissed Ryan’s neck and nipped at his earlobe. “Don’t make me do all the work, babe. Jerk yourself off.”

Moaning, Ryan lifted his ass, pushing back into Anthony’s thrusts, crying out when almost every one hit him just right. “Gonna come.”

Anthony grunted, then pulled out, ignoring Ryan’s disappointed whine. Grabbing him, Anthony flipped Ryan over and kissed him hard, before hooking Ryan’s legs around his waist and plunging back in. “Come on, sweetheart, let me see it.” He grabbed the camera off the nightstand, focusing it quickly on Ryan’s hand stroking his cock. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, watching through the lens of his camera as his dick slide in and out of Ryan’s ass while Ryan pulled roughly on his cock. 

He could feel Ryan tense up as his orgasm started to roll through him and it took every ounce of concentration he had to keep the camera steady as the muscles in Ryan’s ass tightened around him. He fucked him through it and then when the spasms stopped, he set the camera on the bed and let himself go, fucking Ryan hard until he came while buried deep in his ass. 

When he could breathe again, he collapsed to the bed beside Ryan and got rid of the condom before grabbing his camera and setting it on the table once more. “Best part of sex not on camera.”

Ryan flipped over, half landing on Anthony’s chest and Anthony let him slide in closer until Ryan was wrapped around him like a monkey. “What’s that?”

Anthony chuckled. “No pulling out for the fucking money shot.” 

Ryan laughed sleepily. “You want me to go?”

Anthony wrapped his arm around Ryan, flipping him over so that his back was pressed to Anthony’s chest and curled around him. “Nah, get some sleep. Maybe in a couple hours we can check the shots and see if we need anything else.”

Ryan relaxed back against him. “Hmm, okay.” His sleepy, fucked out voice was as adorable as the rest of him. “You think I got what it takes?”

Anthony pulled him closer, feeling oddly protective. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure you got it if you want it.”

There was no answer except Ryan’s soft snores and the steady thump of his heart under Anthony’s hand. Maybe he’d talk to Ryan about his options later….

**Author's Note:**

> Written at Ty Roderick/Anthony Aceto's request.


End file.
